Allied States Army
The Allied States Army (ASAR) is the branch of the Allied States Military responsible for land based military operations. It is the largest established branch of the A.S. Military. The primary mission of the Army is to "defend the Allied States of America and her allies by any and all means, hostile or diplomatic." The Department of the Army administrates and controls the Army, one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. The civilian head is the Secretary of the Army and the highest ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Army Staff, unless the Chairman of the Alliance High Command or Vice Chairman of the Alliance High Command are Army officers. The "Army National Guard" no longer exists and is a fully integrated part of the National Guard. The Allied States Air Force was also later reformed and merged into the Army, as the Allied States Army Air Corps, however was finally merged with the Navy as the Naval Air Corps in January 2012. The Allied States Army was formed in early 2007. Organization Main Article(s): List of active duty generals in the Allied States Military The Army High Command (HIGHCOM) is made up of the Secretary of the Army, the Deputy Secretary of the Army, the Army Chief of Staff, and the Army Vice Chief of Staff. Army commands and army service component commands Army commands and army service component commands are the administrative departments of the Allied States Army, but are still controlled by military officials. Formations *Each Marine Expeditionary Unit is assigned to one of the four Navy fleets. Special Operations Command The Allied States Army has only four "special operations" divisions. The Ranger Regiment is an elite airborne regiment which specializes in direct assaults, usually raids on high value targets. The Allied States Army Special Forces specializes in unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, hostage rescue, and counter-terrorism, usually clandestine operations on behalf of the Bureau of State Security (formerly CIA). Delta Force usually operates alongside the Navy while doing rapid foreign deployment on snatch-and-grab operations. They also specialize heavily in recon. The Allied States is the only county in the world which manufactures human clones. All 1,000,000 plus clones are part of the 1st Operational Clone Army Region, which, itself, is divided into its own formations and divisions. All clones are currently kept at the North Las Vegas Clone Army Base while Senate votes on clone rights in the country. Ranks Installations *Note: Installations marked as exclusively part of "Army INSCOM" (Army Installation Command) are general purpose bases awaiting a more specific purpose. They usually house a number of units and smaller detachments from several other commands. Equipment This list is a brief overview, there are hundreds of vehicles, weapons, and aircraft in the A.S. Army. Weapons File:Elite-10.png|CK Elite-10, 10mm handgun File:GI LAR.png|GI Light Assault Rifle File:Saw Machine Gun.png|M249 Machine Gun File:CK SALS.png|CK Semi-Automatic Light Shotgun File:M110 Sniper Rifle.png|M110 Sniper Rifle File:M67 Grenade.png|M67 Fragmentation Grenade File:L83A1 Smoke Grenade.png|L83A1 Smoke Grenade The standard rifle used by the Allied States Army is the M4 Carbine, however, it is being replaced by the new GI LAR (GeneTas Industries Light Assault Rifle). Since late 2010, the Army incorporated the CK Elite-10 as their standard pistol, which is made by the Clark-Kentz Corporation. Other riflemen are equipped with the SAW (M249 Machine Gun), which is used for suppressive support. The SAW is also lighter than the average machine gun. All soldiers except medics come equipped with 2-4 Fragmentation Grenades, and at least one Smoke Grenade. These are most commonly the M67 and L83A1. Ground Vehicles File: M109 Howitzer.png|M109 File: MLRS 05.png|MLRS 05 File:Humvee TOW.png|Humvee firing a TOW missle File:M1A1 Abrams Battle Tank.png|M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank File:M1A3 Fortis MBT.png|M1A3 Fortis MBT File:1BFV01 Bradley.png|1BFV01 Bradley APC File:M113 Command Vehicle.png|M113 Command APC Air Vehicles File:UH-60 Black Hawk.png File:OH-58 Kiowa.png File:Fairchild Aircraft MASH-1 (Modren Attack and Support Helicopter).PNG File:WZ-19 Attack Helicopter.png|WZ-19 Attack Helicopter.png File:EF MV-24H Vulture.png|EcruFox Corporation MV-24H Vulture File:EF MV-24T Carrier.png|EcruFox Corporation MV-24T Carrier Cloning ''Main Article: Cloning (Allied States) The army is the first branch in the Allied States Military which is taking part in Project Unlimited Beings, which is being done by the government and associates like the Clark-Kentz Corporation. The army volunteered their 100 best soldiers to the cloning project, and doubled them at first. Clone numbers have now been up to 3,000,000. The clones are educated and trained from an early age, with minor growth acceleration. See Also *Allied States Military **Allied States Navy *National Guard of the Allied States *Allied States Coast Guard Category:Allied States of America